why does this happen
by iamtheawesomeperson124
Summary: How will Duece live with himself after something happened to Rocky that he caused? First story please give me feedback that I can use to make the story better.  Rated T just because I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody. This is my first fanfic ever so please give me some good feedback. Please tell me what I need to fix. Thank you. I do not own shake it up or any other products that I put in. only some of the characters are mine.**

Why Does This Always Happen

Chapter 1:

The Accident.

_Deuce POV._

It all happened so fast. I definitely could have been paying more attention to my surroundings or else I wouldn't have to be stuck in this situation. I have had this crush on Rocky Blue and I know I have a girlfriend, but Dina just hasn't given me those sparks everytime we kissed. But anyways, back to what I was saying earlier, I will tell you how it all started.

_Three hours earlier._

I have always loved playing airsoft. It has always my favorite Hobby it is my life, besides selling random stuff around school. But anyway, I had a game to go to with my team, two of my closest friends are on my team, Jake and Ty. I got my trusty ak-47 out from it's storage place and headed to the field. When I got there the team was waiting for me and the other team had set out to the other side of the field. Ty came over and led me over to the rest of the team. The team leader, Jack, started the briefing as soon as I got to the rest of the group.

"OK. Here's what's going down, the enemy is camped out at their base waiting for the game to start, What I am thinking they are gonna do is use the hill to our left to their advantage, so we are gonna beat them to it and use it to keep them from getting to our base if they end up getting close to us, run into the pine tree farm and find some cover. If you hear anything watch out for it and track it make sure it is one of us before you shoot get as close to their base as you can before you have to make any noise. Carl, Tom and me will stay here to guard the base and Deuce, you take Jake and Ty with you to the hills into the tree farm if you have to. Everybody stays in their squads."

At the end of that, Jack radioed the other team, telling them we are ready. "OK lets move out!" I ordered Ty and Jake. As soon as we got to the top of the hill, we could see Three other people coming up towards our position. I told the others to find some cover to get in, I found a nice patch of tall grass on a quarter of the way down, I got into the grass without disturbing it much and it concealed me pretty well. I got myself aimed at one of the figures, took a deep breath and shot at them, they dodged that volley and fired back at us and charged up the hill. I told my squad to fall back to the tree farm and had Jake make sure no one was following us we got into the woods and found a ditch to hide in. luckily it ran perpendicular to the direction we were running in, so we got in and made sure no one could hit us.

_Rocky POV._

Cece and I were hanging out at her house and we were just talking about guys, dancing and other gossip. After about an hour or so, Cece says, "You wanna head out on a walk". I told her that I would like to, my legs were falling asleep. After we left the apartment, we headed out into one of the fields outside Chicago. As we were walking we had found a large evergreen farm. So we started walking through it, and not far into it we found little colored spheres on the ground, airsoft BB's. We stopped and I started to say that we should turn back. But she says, "we will keep going, I bet they aren't here anymore." So we kept walking. Then not too far from where we saw the BB's we saw this long ditch, I saw three figures crouching within the big dip in the ground.

_Duece's POV._

As we were crouched inside this tiny little ditch I notice at our six, two figures were walking in our direction, I notified my friends, then stood up and shot a single BB and right after it hit, before I heard the screams and all the commotion I knew I had hit Rocky.

_Rocky POV._

As soon as I heard the whir of a motor, I felt an excrutiating pain in my right eye. I knelt to the ground and I heard screaming, I heard a blend of Cece's crying yells, Ty and deuce's calming words. Deuce muttered something into his radio, something about Stopping a game, I couldn't hear over all the commotion.

_Deuce POV._

As soon as I heard the ambulance, I got closer to Rocky and was telling her things like, "everything will be fine" and "the ambulance is here, the paramedics will help." And I even told her all of us are going to be there for her. As soon as the ambulance came to a halt, Ty and me sprinted over to the paramedics and told them what had happened. The crew chief just nodded and told me and Ty to calm down and let them handle it. As they got Rocky onto the stretcher, Ty was told to get onto the ambulance with them since he is her brother. I told Rocky the rest of us will meet them at the hospital and as they closed the doors, I stood there and watched as the love of my life was carted away.


	2. Chapter 2

On the way to the hospital:

_Deuce POV:_

As Cece's mom drove us to the hospital, For about half an hour, the car was pretty quiet. Breaking the silence, I said, "I am really sorry about this whole accident Cece, I should have been watching more carefully." After another minute of silence, Cece replies, "It is fine Deuce I shouldn't have talked Rocky into going into the tree farm even though we saw airsoft pellets." We talked for another twenty minutes and we got to the hospital and checked in ten minutes after that, In the waiting room, I notice Ty in the corner of the room, and I walk up to him to apologize."Ty I a-" I start to say. "No Deuce you look, you shot my sister in the eye with your airsoft gun! You could have watched who was coming before you get trigger happy!" Ty shouted before he bumps past me as he heads for the door.

After he leaves the door, I turn to Cece as she says, "Don't get mad at Ty, he is probably just handling the situation a little differently than you or me." "Yeah you are probably right, he'll probably calm down in a couple of days." Just after I said that, a nurse came to take us to Rocky's room. When we got to the room I opened the door to find her asleep with a circular bandage over her right eye. When we got seated the nurse told us the doctor should be coming soon. After ten minutes the doctor enters the room, he is about as tall as me, black haired, and very tan. The very first question was, will she be ok? Coming from Cece, Mrs. Blue, and Mrs. Jones simultaneously. "Before I answer that question, my name is Dr. Johnston and Ms. Blue is doing just fine, we had to operate on that eye to remove that BB from the corner of her eye, she was lucky enough not to lose her eye, let alone lose her vision in that eye." Dr. Johnston said. All of us gave a sigh of relief. "She needs to stay in the hospital for another five days, after that she is free to go home, and the bandage will come off in three, we will need to check on her once a day until she leaves so it is no big deal. The sedative we gave her should wear off in about a half hour to about an hour so just be patient" (no pun intended). With that Dr. Johnston left the room.

After the doctor left I took the opportunity to try and give Ty a call. So I excused my self to the bathroom, dialed Ty's number and waited until he picked up. "What do you want?" was what Ty started with. I responded by saying, "I just wanted to get you up to date on how your sister is doing." "Fine how is she." Well according to the doctor, she was lucky enough to keep her vision in that eye and she is asleep right now. If you want you could come and check in on her." His reply was, "not today, I just need time to think." "If I don't hear from Rocky that you came and talked to her by tomorrow afternoon, then I will physically drag you to the hospital." I told him. After he told me that he won't forgive me easily we said our farewells and hung up. After leaving the bathroom, I went right back to my seat near Rocky.

After about 25 minutes, I hear grumbling right next to me. I look over to see Rocky slowly shifting positions before eventually opening her eye. She sits up and looks around the room then asks "where am I." Cece's mother answered the question, " In the hospital, you took an airsoft BB to the eye you were lucky enough to keep any vision in that eye." "Oh I told you we shouldn't have gone into that pine farm Cece."

After a few short conversations from the others, I slowly brought up the courage to say this, "Hey guys, could I speak to Rocky for a few minutes?" After hearing my question, everyone in the room approved and left their seats to leave the room. As soon as I heard the door close behind me, I started off by saying, "I am really sorry for hitting you with that airsoft BB I should have been paying more attention." She replied with, "It's ok, Cece and I shouldn't have been in there in the first place." " Well at least you forgave me, your brother I don't think has forgiven me yet." I told her. "Oh he'll come around in a day or two. Won't be long until you are bros again don't worry." she tells me. After this short conversation, I told everybody they could come in. One by one they walked through the door, just as I was about to close the door, It was none other than Ty Blue.

Once Ty was in the room, he started off by saying, "Wow you guys are still here it is like 9 o' clock in the evening! Have you guys even eaten yet? As soon as he said that I realized that I had not eaten dinner yet. "No I haven't, have any of you guys eaten yet?" I said. Everyone except for Ty had not eaten yet. So every one except for Ty left the room.

_Ty POV_

After everyone left, I went and sat down next to my sister and I asked, "How are you doing?" "Well, I am as ok as you can be after being shot in the eye with an airsoft gun" she joked. "Anyways have you forgiven Deuce yet?" She asked me. "Yes I have, I still have to tell him. I will let him know when everyone comes back from dinner." I told her. "Oh I almost forgot." I said as I reached for my backpack. I got you your laptop, hope this place has wi-fi." After I handed her the laptop, we listened to music and watched one of our favorite youtube channels."

_Deuce POV_

After everyone got to the cafeteria and got their food, just as I was sitting down I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I look at the caller ID and I see it is dina. I answer the call and say "hey what's up Dina?" Immediately I hear her yell so loud I think I lost a filling. "Deuce! Where have you been I have been searching for you all over the place? You didn't answer my texts or my other calls, what is going on with you?" "Well first off, one of my best friends is in the hospital after having an eye injury, she could have lost it! I also worry about her." "Well then, it is either her or me. If you go to that hospital while she is in there, we are through!" With that the call went dead. Well that went well. All I need to do is come back here tomorrow and I don't need to deal with our relationship anymore.

_Ty POV_

After watching the newest and probably one of the best so far videos by unheard of youtube channel, 123gnomeinc the video called "haircut", Ty said, "Man these guys are comedic geniuses, they are amazing." "Yeah, I think that Ryan Havens and Jake Hagelin are the cutest even though Deuce is the guy for me." She covers her mouth almost as soon as she said that. I just stare at her for what felt like hours before I said, "Whoa, he is my best friend and it turns out that you have been crushing on him even though he has a girlfriend!" "I am so sorry Ty I never meant to say that I-" he interrupts and says, "hey it is fine, you may be my sister and he may be my best bud, but it is your love life and you can do what you want with it. But I don't want to hear that he got you pregnant or he will never see me coming."

_Deuce POV_

After having some dinner I decide to go up and say bye to Rocky and Ty, as I go up to the room I hear laughing inside the room. When I walk in I see Ty and Rocky watching videos on youtube. "whatcha laughin' at?" I ask jokingly. "Oh we have been watching one of our favorite youtube channels we just finished watching "the average spring break" and "the average spring break 2" Those are probably our favorites of their videos. Oh and by the way, I forgive you for everything that happened this afternoon." Ty said. "I just wanted to come up and say bye because I want to get home and get some sleep." I told them. After I got out of there I started on my way home. It was dark out but that was fine by me, Rocky, Cece Ty, and I live about five blocks away so it isn't that far of a walk. About ten minutes after I started walking I got to my house, went to my room and fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.

**Sorry if this took longer than expected. After the cross country season is over it will seem like I will be less busy, but no I will be doing indoor track and stage crew for the play this winter and spring, but I will be trying to write as much as I can in free time and on weekends. Once spring rolls around I will probably be less busy. Please review. I definitely want tips to improve my writing and make this story better in the future. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Deuce POV:_

Despite the events that happened the day before, I slept unusually well. Although today I have to make a decision, do I love Rocky, or do I love Dina? After taking a shower and getting ready for my day, I decided to go for a walk to help think about what I am going to do next with my decision making. For most of my walk I went through some of the noisier parts of town, but then I went into the local parks and it was much more quiet and I could think better. I saw the old playground that the four of us (Ty, Cece, Rocky and I) used to play around on when we were younger. I went over to one of our favorite parts of it, the swings sat at the one that I habitually went to when the four of us would monkey around on them.

Within a few minutes of sitting down I started to remember all those memories of Ty, Rocky, Cece and I playing here, remembering all those games of tag, hide and seek, and those silly little adventures we had on that old wooden boat and that old submarine that were really close in proximity of each other. As each little memory came back to me, it reminded me of what goes on now and how it had been just the four of us being as close as brothers and sisters. And it helped me realize that my best friend needs me at the hospital with her, and Best Friends come before Girlfriends. After having those major realizations, I left the playground, but I moved those memories with my friends since preschool from the back of my mind to where they will remain deep within the depths of my heart.

As I was leaving the park, I made a stop at Dina's house before heading over to the hospital. When I knocked on the door, after a few minutes of hearing rustling and footsteps the door swung open to reveal Dina. After saying our greetings I decided to just go straight to the point. Dina, before I say this, I just wanted you to know I spent all day thinking about this and This will either be just as hard for you as it will for me. " My friendships come before my love life, my best friend is in the hospital and my girlfriend can't trust me around my best friends then this relationship won't work. I wouldn't be happy and wouldn't be able to live with myself if I wasn't there for my best friend when she needs me most." With that I saw tears start to form in her eyes. "Good by Duecy." Then she slams the door in my face.

"Well that was a teensy bit worse than I expected it to be." I thought to myself as I walked the rest of the way to the hospital. When I got there I still saw the Blue's and the Jones' cars sitting right where I remembered them from yesterday. I walked through the revolving doors requested to visit Rocky's room and after ten minutes I was escorted to her room. When I got there I found the entire group fast asleep, with Cece's head on Ty's shoulder, "huh. That's strange." I thought to myself. I found one of the only seats available in the room and found a sports magazine to look through until someone woke up. After about a half an hour I heard some rustling on the hospital bed and I see Rocky start to wake up. She sits up, stretches and sees me looking over at her. "Morning, I see you slept pretty well last night." "I did. Can't wait to get up and walk around again I'll ask when the doctor comes back in". After a while, Rocky took out her laptop to do the normal things that someone would do on their computer. After she checked her email she got onto facebook and one of the first things to appear on her wall was "Dina Garcia changed her relationship status to: single" All I could say was "Wow she was quick on that change."

_Rocky POV:_

After seeing that relationship status, my stomach was flipping like crazy, that was a relationship that lasted about four months. Now I have a feeling that I should probably take a chance soon!

_Deuce POV:_

After looking at her facebook, we checked out some of her favorite videos on youtube, I especially liked that one group, ah what was it… oh yeah, 123gnomeinc, they have some funny stuff on there. After another hour or so everyone was awake, alert and talking or doing their own thing. Then a little later the doctor came in and said that Rocky can get out of bed and do what she pleases. With that she got up and invited me to go on a walk with her. Just to be a good friend, I said I would. On our way out to the courtyard, we talked about numerous things, hobbies, interests in different places outside of our schoolwork.

After getting to the courtyard, we sat at one of the many benches scattered across the courtyard. As we sat at that bench, her about what happened this morning from when I left the house to getting to the hospital.

_Rocky POV:_

When deuce told me his story, it told me that he puts his friends first and that made him a respectable person. He would make a great boyfriend!

_Deuce POV:_

When I saw her smile I started to smile too, and from smiles we started to lean in, getting closer I closed my eyes and we had our first kiss. After a few seconds, we broke the kiss and stared at each other thinking "What just happened?" after a minute of silence, I asked her what she felt. She replied, "That felt amazing! I love you Deuce Martinez . After hearing what she said, I said "I love you too Rocky Blue. After another ten minutes of walking hand in hand, we went back to the room. When everybody saw us walk in holding hands everyone knew what happened and they took the news well and we got many congratulations. After another hectic day, I decided to go home and get some rest before Rocky got her bandage off her eye.

**Hey guys sorry this took so long, almost everytime I sat down to write I couldn't think of anything or I was really busy with the cross country season or church stuff. I don't know when I will put up the last chapter so please rate and review please tell me what I did wrong on this chapter and I will do everything in my power to improve that with my next story. Thank you for reading **


End file.
